ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebels Supplying Civilians
The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''You stumble across a Rebel ship distributing supplies to local civilian colonies. It's probably not anything military grade, but every little bit helps...'' *''You find a Rebel combat ship that has been reassigned as an emergency supply vessel. The local civilians are apparently in need of help, and the Rebels are rising to the occasion.'' *''The Rebels in this system are doing supply runs for the local space stations. These civilians have likely been out of supply for months due to the war and are in desperate need.'' *''Civilian colonists loyal to the Rebel cause are present on a nearby planet. It looks like they are currently receiving a supply shipment. Could be useful.'' *''Because of the war, thousands of colonists have had their supply lines disrupted and have found themselves in dire straits. It seems in this system, the Rebels are sympathetic and are distributing what little supplies they can spare.'' *#Attack the Rebels. *#*Fight a Rebel ship. *#** *#*** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. *#***#Steal the civilian supplies. *#***#Leave the civilians alone. *#** *#*** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *#***#Steal the civilian supplies. *#***#Leave the civilians alone. *#Wait and steal the supplies from the civilians. *#Leave them be. *#*Nothing happens. Steal the civilian supplies *''The colonists hand over the supplies. It appears to be mostly equipment meant for automated farming, but you can make use of it. As you leave, you receive a message: "This is why the Rebels will always have support!"'' ** You receive a low amount of drone parts and scrap. *''The colonists hand over the supplies and you load it onto your ship. As you jump away, you crack it open and discover nothing more than vaccinations for a local plague.'' **Nothing happens. *''You make the colonists teleport the supplies to your ship. It's nothing more than building construction supplies. Oh well, scrap is scrap.'' ** You receive a low amount of scrap. *''The colonists willingly give up their supplies. But as you make to jump away, an explosion rocks your ship. The cargo was booby-trapped!'' ** Your ship takes 2''' hull damage, and '''2 damage with a random effect to a random system. Leave the Civilians alone The text for this outcome varies, and could be any of the following: *''You make the preparations to leave. One of the civilian leaders contacts you: "That Rebel was our sole source of supplies. You have doomed us all."'' *''You leave the civilians with the supplies, though without the Rebel that was running supplies to them its unlikely they'll live long.'' *''You wonder if any more Rebels will be available to help these civilians on the edge of nowhere. Oh well, for you a few more dead Rebels matter more than the lives of a thousand colonists.'' *''Before your FTL drive charges, you receive a hail: "My son was on that ship. He only helped the Rebels because they cared enough to help us. Without him to find us supplies, we'll likely be forgotten and die out here."'' ** Nothing happens. Trivia This event is called "REBEL_HELPERS" in the datafiles.